(DxA) The Little Things in Life
by ApritelloIsLife
Summary: After 3 long years, the turtles had finally defeated the Kraang and Shredder. Where do they go from here? What will they do now? Most importantly, what happens to Donnie when April decides it's time to move back home? Apritello/Apriltello. Rating changed to M. You can always see the censored version on my DeviantArt profile, username is ApritelloIsLife
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I wasn't sure where I was going, I just started typing and HEY look what we got.. Multi-chapter.. Yay. Also, I've been swamping myself with so much work lately, is adding a new story smart? It is when your subconscious WON'T LEAVE YOU ALONE ABOUT IT!  
 **Summary:** After 3 long years, the turtles had finally defeated the Kraang and Shredder. Where do they go from here? What will they do now? Most importantly, what happens to Donnie when April decides it's time to move back home?  
 **Chapter Summary:** After things settle down in the Hamato family, April begins packing up her things to continue her life topside. During her last night in the lair, she starts to wonder if she really wants to leave.  
 **Word count:** 439  
 **Rating:** K+

 **-00-00-00-TMNT-00-00-00-**  
April opened the door to her old room ( _Funny, I'm already calling it my old room)_ looking around the damp walls. She let the door shut behind her as she took a few steps around the room. After 3 long years, she was going home. _Home!_ Home felt like an entirely different universe at this point, but with the Kraang and Shredder defeated, there was nothing stopping April and her father from returning to their normal lives.

She wasted no time in getting her suitcase and packing up her various items. She had waited for this day for what seemed like forever. The day she finally could return to her old life. Maybe go to college. She was 19 now, after all. She zipped up the suitcase with a happy sigh. This was real. She was finally going home.

She turned to her bed, looking at the torn yellow sheets that had been 'rescued' from a dumpster. This was her last night sleeping in this termite eaten bed. She drew back the covers, a glint catching her eye. She directed her gaze towards the small frame resting just below her pillow. She picked it up, looking at the family photo in the frame. In tidy, purple ink were the words _'We will miss you. ~ D'_

Her heart quailed. _Donnie._ She hadn't seen him since yesterday, when she had told the turtles she was moving back home with her father. The other turtles had crowded her today, giving her final goodbyes and rib-crushing hugs. _Donnie wasn't there._ her expression fell. Was it something she had said? Something she had done?

She sat down on the bed slowly, her finger tracing the inventor's writing, re-reading the words again. ' _We will miss you.'_ Suddenly, like a bag of bricks, it hit her. "I'm leaving." the words fell from her lips as her eyes widened in realization. "He's upset... Because I'm leaving." With shaking arms, she placed the small photo on her bed, leaning forward and gathering her thoughts.

She didn't understand. Moments ago she was excited to be home, to go back to school, to reunite with her father. And now she couldn't bear the thought of leaving. She had dreamed about moving for years, and now one small thought of Donatello's devastation of her leaving and she was torn with sadness. Why is it that he and he alone was able to keep her from her dreams of returning to normal life? What power did he hold over her? Her head fell to her hands and she let out a shaky breath. There was only one explanation.

"I love him."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I succeeded in lighting a fire under my butt. I re-addicted myself to writing Apritello fanfiction! I have no idea where I'm going with this, and I myself am excited to see how it's going to end! Also, rating changed. Keeping it K didn't last long at all! You can always see the censored version of any M rated chapter on my DeviantArt profile!  
 **Summary:** After 3 long years, the turtles had finally defeated the Kraang and Shredder. Where do they go from here? What will they do now? Most importantly, what happens to Donnie when April decides it's time to move back home?  
 **Chapter Summary:** A late-night realization has April delaying her return home. What happens between the pair that has April questioning her sanity?  
 **Word Count:** 930  
 **Rating:** M (It's porn. Go read the censored version, kiddies!)

 **-00-00-00-TMNT-00-00-00-  
** Donatello sighed, looking at the clock. _9:30. April has left by now._ He didn't even see her off. He couldn't let April see him, he was a mess. Tissues littered his bedroom floor and a cold breakfast from that morning laid uneaten on his nightstand. He pulled himself out of bed with a yawn, stretching before clothing himself in his various pads and belts. Perhaps April leaving was for the best. She's safe with her father, and he can resume the life he lived before falling in love with the redhead. He scoffed at himself. _What chance did I ever have with her?  
_

 **-00-00-00-TMNT-00-00-00-  
** Donatello closed his bedroom door behind him, shuffling towards the living room with drooping shoulders. He wasn't sure how he was going to function today. He had become reliant on April's 'good mornings' because, as it would seem, every time she had told him that, his morning always turned out better than he had first suspected.

He could hear the television blaring a rerun of Space Heroes as he approached the living room. He groaned to himself. Another morning to spend in his laboratory. No way was he sitting through another marathon. He mustered out a tired "Good morning, guys" before continuing his stumbling meander to his lab. He needed his morning coffee.

"Good morning, Donnie!" the voice was happy, chirping, and not any of his brothers. Don froze, looking back towards the living room and finding April with her arms propped up on the back of the couch with a wide grin plastered to her face. He blinked, confused and not fully trusting his tired eyes.

"April?" he cocked a head in confusion. "Why are you still here?"

"Thanks, nice to see you too," she said with a laugh. His own mouth tugged at the corners, his heart soaring with hope. "Since it's a Friday I decided to stay the weekend and leave on Monday." his expression fell. She's still leaving. _What did you expect, genius? Why would she want to stay? For_ you _? Ha. Ridiculous._

Raph looked at Don from behind his comic book, smiling wickedly at his withering scowl. "Shouldn't ya be happy 'bout that, egghead?" Raph turned the page of his comic book. "'Fterall, you didn't even get to say g'bye." Don shot him a glare and he chuckled to himself. Donnie turned, heading towards his lab without another word.

"Where are you going?" April called after him.

"I have work to do." was his response.

April turned back around, leaning into the couch with a sigh. "That was rude."

"Don't worry 'bout it," Raph said, turning the page. "'Es just grumpy 'cause your leavin'."

 **-00-00-00-TMNT-00-00-00-  
** It was another depressing day. Donatello stayed behind his lab doors the entire time, caught up in work and - though he would care to admit - April. But it seemed to go by quicker than yesterday had. April's delay in leaving seemed to prove to him that she did care about them, perhaps even would miss them.

But as the day went on, Donnie began to feel more and more guilty for not spending the last few moments he had with April. Even though he wanted nothing more to spend every waking moment he could with her, he didn't trust himself not to burst into tears and beg her not to leave. So he stayed put in his lab where he was safe from embarrassment and brotherly ridicule.

 **-00-00-00-TMNT-00-00-00-  
** He heard the door to his lab swing shut; his gaze shot up towards the door. "April?"

"Hi, Donnie," she started walking towards him with a smile. He got up, meeting her halfway, and wrapped her in his arms.

"I love you," he breathed in the scent of her shampoo before tilting her head up to look at him. "I missed you, April."

"I was gone for five minutes." she quirked an eyebrow.

"Too long." he said roughly, before capturing her lips with his own. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him in closer and returning his kiss in kind. His hands dropped to her posterior, pulling her entire body to him and forcing his tongue in her mouth. He couldn't help but gasp as their tongues brushed for the first time.

 _Yes!_ she thought, turning her head and finding the perfect spot where their lips molded together. He lifted her up onto his desk, his hands traveling up her sides and his thumbs biting into the sides of her breasts. _Yes!_ his mouth left hers and he began planting sloppy kisses down her neck and jaw, leaving a thin trail of saliva.

She couldn't wait any longer. She pushed him away so he was looking into her darkened eyes. "I need you," she heard him moan as he slid her shorts and panties down her legs. "YES!" she cried out loud this time as he thrusted into her. He grabbed a rough hold on her breasts as he rocked violently into her, grunting each time he slid into her dewy folds. He wasn't going to last very long.

He pulled out of her as he came, moaning her name and spraying his warm cum all over her.

 **-00-00-00-TMNT-00-00-00-  
** Her eyes flung open, her back arching off the bed. "DONNIE!" she cried out, her entire body spasming. She bolted into a sitting position, her forehead covered in sweat and her breaths coming in ragged gasps. She pulled her hand out of her pajama bottoms, looking at her glistening fingers.

"What's happening to me?"


End file.
